Shugo Chara! Nessho!
by Alice the Wind Alchemist
Summary: Through the years, the Guardains are grown up and have children who have taken their spot. Utau and Kukai have a daughter, Akira, who is forced to join the Gaurdians after finding her true self and learning the newest threat Easter has brought up.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice-chan: Hey!!! Okey-dokey!!! well, i was hoping for my fullmetal alchemist fanfic to be the first fanfic i publish, but i kinda dont have the first chap written, only chaps maybe 4-12, i kno its weird, but hey, it happened. I LUV ED!!! anyways i really hope u like it! shugo chara is awesome and i'll probably be taking bits and pieces from it. as my buddy MoonlitxAngel(she's awesome! read her fanfics!) did, i will reply to all reviews right here, right before every chapter. hopefully i'll get to everyone, and if i don't, I'm truly sorry anyways, if any of my reviewers wants to know the pairings of this fanfic, don't hesitate to ask!**

**Zadie: Moshimoshi! Zadie here! XD Official (Un-official) Editor-in-Cheif of Shugo Chara! Nessho! Oh yeah! XD (That's a lot of energy.) This is the VERY first _chapeter _(I wrote that like that on porpoise |3) of the cooliest fanfic ever!!! (Only because I helped write it X3) We'll have more comments in the beginning of LATER _chapeters, _but for now, let's begin!**

**Alice-chan: hey! what are you doin' here?!**

**Zadie: ALICE DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!! *runs***

**Alice-chan: get back here!!! GET BACK IN YOUR BOX!!!!**

**Zadie: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIV- oof! *sniff*... I fell...**

* * *

I walked into the dreadful building I called school, hating every second of it.

"Look! It's Akira-chan!" a girl squealed.

"She's so cool!"

_Ugh._ _Why do they care so much?_ I kept walking to my class.

I took a seat in the back and prayed that the teacher would be here soon to end the gossip. The teacher was nowhere to be seen.

"I can't believe Akira-san transferred here!" I heard one girl say.

"I know! She's the only child of Utau Hoshina!"

"And her father is a professional athlete, _plus _a former Jack's chair!" another said.

"Akira-san is so cool!" they all said together.

_Why won't they just shut up?! Don't they know that I can _hear _them?! _I sulked and stared out the window, mentally avoiding all comments.

Nikaidou-sensei finally strolled in a minute later. He was probably the laziest teacher in the school, but everyone loved him, and, honestly, he was still a really good teacher.

"Please settle down, class. Please take your seats," he ushered. Everyone sat down and finally stopped talking about me, only for Nikaidou-sensei to say,

"Souma-san, you've been called down to the office."

Trying very hard to ignore all the whispering, I piled up my notebooks, making sure my journal was hidden in between.

"Tell your parents I said hello, Souma-san." Nikaidou-sensei told me.

"Sure," I replied, and walked off.

* * *

On the way, I wondered what this could be about. It probably had something to do with my mom. Or maybe Dad had another tournament he wanted me to see.

I opened the large door and, sure enough, there stood my parents...and four _other_ students with small, red, plaid capes over their uniforms.

"Um, hello?" I asked, rather than said.

"Sweetie," my mom started, "these students are the Guardians of Seiyo Academy."

"Hello, Souma-san," a charming, blonde boy with golden eyes (A/N:Guess who. XD) said, "I'm Ryou Hotori, King's chair."

"Pleasure to meet you," a tall, graceful girl with long, thick, wavy, violet hair and dark brown eyes said, "Adrienne Fujisaki, Queen's chair."

"Welcome. My name is Jun Sanjo, Jack's chair," a boy with soft green hair and similarly colored eyes said.

"Hi, hi!" said a girl with a lighter green color for hair and burnt amber eyes and younger looking than the rest, "I'm Karen Sanjo, Ace's chair and Jun's twin sister!"

My mother chuckled softly.

"Just like Yuiki-san, right, Darling?" Mom asked Dad.

"Yeah, same with the rest of them, too," he responded. I was completely lost.

"Can somebody _please_ tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Since you're new here, I wanted you to meet the Guardians of this school," the Chairman, Tadase Hotori, spoke up.

"Utau-chan! Kukai!" A woman with cotton-candy hair ran into the room and hugged my parents, "I've missed you guys so much!"

I was starting to feel a bit awkward standing around a bunch of I _didn't know. _Conscious of everyone around me, I walked to the nearest chair, sat down, and pulled out a pencil from my bag.

I pulled out my journal and flipped it to the drawing section. The noise around me made it hard to concentrate. I finally decided to sketch a girl when I noticed someone watching me.

"You're pretty good at that, Hoshina-san," Ryou said.

"Thanks." I quickly closed the journal and shoved it in my bag. "Do you need something?"

"No, sorry. I just thought you could use some company," he answered.

"Thanks, but no thanks." _Why am I acting like such a jerk?_

"Sweetie, could I talk to you?" My mom called out, "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were already talking to someone."

"I wasn't." I picked up my bag and walked over to her. _Why did I do that?!_

"Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason. It's just...I want you to know that you can always talk to your father and me about anything."

"I know. This is my second day, Mom. What could possibly be wrong?" _Everything._

"Okay, okay, I get it. But still, you can talk to me about _anything._ Whether it's school, home, boys-"

"_Mom!_"

"I knew you'd say that," she laughed, "Anyway, I promise I'll believe anything, even if it sounds crazy. Maybe changes of character, or finding something in you, following your dream, anything."

"_Okay_, Mom." I painted a smile on my face.

"I hear the school festival is tomorrow. Are you doing anything?" she asked inquiringly.

"At first, I wasn't," I admitted, "But some girls asked me to play back-up guitar in their band. One of their members got sick."

"That sounds good! Your father and I will be there for sure."

"Thanks."

"Remember to chase your dream!" she encouraged.

"You know that I'll always love singing. Like you." That much was true.

"Okay, sweetheart. Well, your father and I should get going. Have a good day!"

"Will do."

Dad came and hugged me before they left.

"Hey!" Karen came up from behind me, "Do you like singing as much as your mom?"

"Please," I scoffed, "That is so cliché," _Why me? _"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go learn something useful." _WHY?! _I picked up my bag and walked way.

* * *

Utau's daughter walked away, leaving me with an odd sense of déjà vu.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"I think that girl would make an excellent joker."

* * *

**Alice-chan: what do u think? i hope u like it! plz review! And i finally got Zadie in her box/cage!**

**Zadie: *rattles cup on bars* i don't belong in a cage!!! where did you even get a cage?!**

**Alice-chan: you don't need to know......bye!:3**


	2. The School Festival

**A/N: hewo plz! srry i took long! okay, well i guess no one wants to kno who is paired up with who so, now u will neva kno!!! jkjk, u can still ask if u want. *sigh* i'm tired anyways, uh, in this chap there's a song that is from a different anime. the anime is Asu no Yoichi and the song is titled Egao no Riyuu, which means "the reason to smile" I DO NOT OWN ASU NO YOICHI NOR THEIR LYRICS AND SONG!!! u shud watch it!! anyways here are all u awesome ppl!!!!**

**ZadieRose: **HOLY CRAP UR REVIEWS ARE LONG!!!! and i'm ur sister!! u can't just tell me?! u hafta write it all there?! anyways, yes u are my editor-in-chief and everyone here gets something cool!! u win..........a life-size poster of Ikuto!!!! *squeal*!! haha, i'm , we'll try to be more careful about our mistakes!! haha. u spelled "soon", "son"! heehee.......

**Elaine the Ever-Blue Alchemist: **u kno i just realized ur name is long, heehee, srry BABF!!! thnx so much!!! that button thing, STILL GENIUS!!! u win................a poster of toddler Ikuto, Tadase, and Utau!! U SHALL JOIN THE ROLO ALLIANCE!!! :3

**VioletSkiesxX: **thnx so much for reviewing!!! i'm glad u like it!!! u win.............the shugo chara soundtrack!!! yay!! *sniffle* i want it...

**MoonlitXAngel: **Angel!!! i'm so glad ur here!!! yea, as i sed earlier, how exactly are u a Tadamu fan but u want amu and ikuto together? and Tadamuto?? haha, thats funny!! anyways, thnx for saying i'm good at writing!!!! ur awsomer tho!!! HEY PPL! READ HER STORY!!!! ITZ AWESOME!!! u win.................Utau's microphone!! *sob* okay, i REALLY want that.... ha.

**rimahikoandamutofan:** okay, i kno u didnt review, but u still favorited!!! so u win................Amu's egg pouch!!!! yay!!!

**Alice-chan: OKAY PPLZ!!! haha, yea, i accidentally said "Hoshina" instead of "Souma" once in the last chap! srry!!!**

**Elaine: hey!!! i just got here and.......why is she in a box? *points at Zadie***

**Zadie: HELP ME!!! *keeps rattling cup* I WANT TO LIVE AGAIN!!**

**Alice-chan: you are alive! just in a box!**

**Elaine: *chuckles* haha....ur in a box. READ MY STORY!!! It's called "The Eight Deadly Sins". its a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic!!**

**Alice-chan: are u advertising on my fanfic?!**

**Elaine: I see no harm.**

**Zadie: *makes beat-box noises with cup-rattling* Hehe.**

**Alice-chan: you can't have fun!!! ur in a box!!! no fun for u!!!**

**Zadie: *sniffle***

**Elaine: wow, that's cold, even for me...**

**Alice-chan: *mock voice* i see no harm! onto the chap!!!**

* * *

The next day was actually the slightest bit fun. I loved looking at all the different booths and classrooms.

Of course, a rumor that I hated singing was being spread around like candy.

_Why did I even say that? Was I trying to act_ cool_?_ Probably. I just wish I hadn't said the biggest lie in my lifetime.

I relieved my stress by setting up the cords for all the amplifiers and mics. That moment of peace was short-lived as Adrienne Fujisaki came up to me, cape and all.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Akira-chan, right?"

"Yes. What do you want?" All the girls around me started whispering. There was something off about her voice. It sounded almost...fake.

"The Chairman sent me," she said. She started giving me some crap about how 'our families all knew each other, so we should know each other, too', blah, blah, _blah_. I wasn't really listening.

"Anyway, on behalf of the Guardians, please consider this letter." She handed me an envelope and walked away.

I stuffed it in my bag and continued to arrange the sound system backstage, now slightly annoyed.

"We should probably rehearse before we go onstage," the drummer suggested.

"Right! As the lead singer, I, Maki Yamabuki, will not permit failure!" Maki exclaimed quite dramatically.

"Everything is set up, so we should go ahead," I said. They all picked up their instruments and moved to their places. I followed.

"1, 2...1, 2, 3, 4!"

I focused on the guitar and the song, but my mind kept drifting off to that letter. _What was that about? What did they even _want_?_

We finished the song and, I had to say, Yamabuki-san was not really the best singer in the world.

"Okay, everyone! I sounded wonderful! It's 1:00, so you all have one hour to stroll around the festival until you have to be here, okay?" Maki-san said. I rolled my eyes. It was no surprise that she only ended up hearing herself. I put my guitar down and picked up my bag. The festival was bustling and lively. I bought some takiyaki and looked for a well shaded tree to read the note.

I knew there was a bunch of trees somewhere around the school, so I looked around. Eventually, I found it. Then there was a sort of rustling noise. There was a young girl making jewelry.

"Watcha doing?" I asked her. She was startled and dropped the necklace she was making.

"I'm sorry! Let me help you," I picked up the fallen beads and handed them to her.

"It's okay," she smiled.

"Is that for the festival?" I pointed to a box full of beads, stones, chain, and wire sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I want to sell them with my friends at our booth," she told me.

"Would you like some help?"

"Sure! My name is Tsukasa, by the way," she said.

"I'm Akira," I told her and picked up a string of wire.

"Thanks, Akira-senpai!" she smiled.

"You're welcome. Want some takiyaki?" I offered, remembering the forgotten package next to me.

"Thank you." We shared the box and continued beading wires and rings.

"You're really good at that," I said as I looked at the latest ring she was making.

"You're pretty good yourself, Senpai!" I looked at the bracelet I was making and figured she didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"I better go give these to my friends. Thank you so much! Bye, Akira-senpai!" She took her box and ran off.

I glimpsed at my watch and realized I had been making jewelry with Tsukasa for the past forty minutes. I only had twenty minutes to read my letter and find my way back to the auditorium.

**(A/N: I realize this had nothing to do with the story, but i needed a filler!!! I promise that she's important later! {Maybe...})**

Leaning against a tree, I opened my bag to find the letter. I hadn't noticed, but the letter was actually kind of heavy and quite bulky. Wondering what could possibly make it so, I opened it.

In it was a note and a lock. A gold, diamond-encrusted heart. _What the heck?_

At that point, I had no idea what to think. I took a glance at the note. It read,

_Dear Akira Souma,_

_We, the Guardians of Seiyo Academy, would like to present you with the _Humpty Lock_._

_The _Humpty Lock_ holds special powers. It is not to be taken lightly, and only rare students are chosen to hold this responsibility._

_Please use it wisely as you consider joining us as our new _Joker.

_Signed,_

_Ryou Hotori Jun Sanjo_

_Adrienne Fujisaki Karen Sanjo_

That's it? Shouldn't I get more of an explanation?! _I_ believe so. I shrugged it off angrily and tried to find my way back.

I couldn't keep my mind off of it as I stomped backstage where the other members were.

"All right, everyone!" Maki said, "We're next! Remember to focus and do your best!"

That seemed oddly out of character. She was probably really nervous.

Behind the curtain, the crowd cheered. It was our turn.

The curtains opened and the crowd cheered again. I instantly spotted my parents in the front row. Mom smiled brightly and Dad gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled back and held the guitar tightly.

"1,2...1, 2, 3, 4!"

The music started and the intro was quickly leaving. I stole a glance at Maki, who had a panicked expression.

She whispered, "I forgot the lyrics." She gave me a look that pleaded for help.

I had no choice.

I sang.

_~ All day, and at any time,_

_all that I remember is your warm smile._

_That one and only single word,_

_I want to convey it already to you now!_

Mom stared at me.

_~ Today was inside the darkness, and even if everyday_

_seems to grip that cloud of black._

_I will be right here!_

The crowd gaped at me.

_~ The future we have our own eyes set on,_

_is still too far and unending. However,_

_there is an end for the reason of the tears you wear._

_Let's just earnestly walk ahead now._

I felt so amazing.

_~ Today, too, we are always changing with_

_this beautiful, same old world!_

I smiled brightly as the crowd cheered on.

* * *

In the crowd, Adrienne Fujisaki smiled satisfyingly after seeing the sparkle in Akira's heart.

"I believe Karen owes me a dollar," she spoke to herself.

* * *

**A/N: okay!! i hop u liked it!!! again, I DO NOT OWN ASU NO YOICHI NOR THEIR SONG AND LYRICS!!!**

**Zadie: You know what?! I believe i should be let out of this box!!! All in favor?!**

***cricket shirps***

**Elaine: *laughs***

**Zadie: Aww.. *sniffle***

**Alice-chan: well, see u pplz!! remember to review!!!**


	3. The Birth of a Star

**A/N: Hello! I AM SO SORRY! i was so busy i havent uploaded in forever!!! *sniffle* my bad! okay so, uh, nice surprise today!!! isn't this title so cliche? i hope everyone had an awesome time trick-or-treating! I GOTS ME SOME CANDY!!!! I WENT TO ONI-CON!!!! just yesterday, i went to oni-con! an anime convention!!! it was so awesome! i went with Zadie and Elaine! it was AWESOME! we got a Vocaloids, Kingdom Hearts, and Code Geass posters!!!!!!! EEEEEEE!!! SO KAWAII! (and hot)! AWESOMENESS HAS TAKEN OVER MY BRAIN!**

**Elaine: Isn't candy so nice?**

**Zadie: Unlike Alice?**

**Alice: Excuse me? Is that really the way to get out of ur box? U kno wat? Since ur B-day was last week, U IS FREE OF UR BOX!!!!**

**Zadie: AT LAST!!!!!! *kisses floor* LAND, SWEET LAND!!!!**

**Alice: Don't push it.**

**Elaine: Out of the box or not, Zadie is still crazy.........*shakes head* tsk tsk tsk, too much candy....**

**Alice: O well! **

**ZadieRose: **What is wrong with u?! u write the longest reviews EVER!!!!!! yea, only u cacth those mistakes, i just skim thru it, heehee. "it's a lot better writing-wise"?! wats that supposed to mean?! jkjk, sort of....so, this isn't even long for u?! weird.....i feel bad for Angel....yea u arent that funny in my reviews, what do u say to angel to make her laugh so hard, o dear, u've just put bad thoughts in my mind.......

**Kirameki Kiseki: **Nice name! I really luv the way Kiseki says "Tadase"! call me wierd but i think itz funny.....SO! thnx for reviewing! srry i took so long!! my fault plx continue reading!!

**Elaine the Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Okay, Zadie has the longest revies and you, the longest name! thnx again!!! yea, isnt the poster awesome?!?! OH MY CHIBI!! yea srry, u dont get a prize for this...:( downer, huh? o wellz! ur still awesome!

**MoonlitXAngel: **see? i let Zadie out of the box!!!! yes, i see ur point about Tadamuto....hey! where've u been?! i miss ur chapters! srry i took long.....i'm SO not as fast as you. yuea that poster is so CUTE!!! but vocaloids r just as good! and a hot poster of Lelouch and Suzaku in their last outfits!!! SO HOT!!!!!

**Angel of Randomosity: **thnx for reviewing!!!!!! akira is so cool! plz read more!!!(randomness is good)

* * *

My heart was racing. I was filled with exhilaration. I had never felt so amazing.

"Good job, Souma-san!" Maki said after we were done, "You really saved us."

"It's okay," I answered, trembling slightly with excitement.

The band left after giving me many compliments. I stayed back to regain myself.

I was then trampled by my mother.

"Sweetie! You sounded great!" she squealed.

"We're really proud of you, Kiddo!" Dad said.

"Why didn't tell me you were singing, too?" my mom pondered.

"Because I didn't know I was. Yamabuki-san forgot the lyrics, so I ended having to do it," I explained.

"Yamabuki... I've heard that name before..."

My dad tried to stifle laughter, "I'll tell you later, Honey."

"Thanks for coming," I said.

"We wouldn't have missed it for anything. Tonight, we're celebrating. After the festival, we'll order your favorite take-out," Dad said.

"Thanks! I can't wait!" I smiled.

"See you later, Sweetie," Mom said before they left.

It was time to face the school. Hopefully, I could buy a souvenir without getting mobbed. I was wrong. The instant I stepped out, a group of 3rd graders ambushed me.

"Souma-senpai, you were so cool!"

"You sounded so awesome!"

"You're definitely the best!"

"Uh, thanks." I maneuvered around them. I decided to get more takiyaki. All around me I heard squeals and whispers. I ignored it and strolled up to the booth.

"Hey! Aren't you the girl that sang today?" the girl who ran the booth asked. I sighed. What has this world come to where you can't buy takiyaki without being questioned?

"Y-yeah," I answered.

"That's so cool!" she gleamed.

"Thanks." I payed her and left. I decided to go back to my classroom and sit down until the festival was over.

Fortunately, our classroom all had kids with booths outside, so I could finally be alone.

_Un_fortunately, on the way there, I ran right into Adrienne.

"Hi, Akira-chan," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Uh, hi," I replied brilliantly.

"Did you read the letter?" she asked bluntly.

"N-No," I lied. She eyed me curiously.

"Please consider it. Take care of that lock and yourself. Goodbye." She waved at me gracefully and walked away.

_No fair!_

Even angrier now, I skulked to my classroom.

Once I sat down, I opened my bag and pulled out the lock. What was it? And why me?

After finishing my takiyaki and sitting there for an hour thinking about the lock, the intercom finally bleeped.

_**"The festival is now over. Please head home now. We hope you had a great day!"**_

_Finally_. I grabbed my bag and practically ran out. I saw the car and scooted in. We pulled around the house and I jumped out.

"Thank you!" I yelled to the driver as I ran to the door. "I'm home!"

"Hi, Sweetie!" Mom called from the living room, "I just ordered, so it should be here any minute!"

"Okay! I'm gonna go change!" I ran up the stairs to my room. I put on a dark purple skirt and knee high black socks. I switched my uniform top for a long sleeved blue shirt and black belt. Lastly, I slipped on a white bracelet and headed downstairs.

I could smell the noodles and my stomach grumbled.

"C'mon, Kiddo!" Dad yelled.

"I'm coming!" I strolled into the kitchen where everything was set up. I sat down where my parents were waiting.

"Itadakimasu!" I dug in heartily. Twenty minutes later, my mom's cell phone rang. She picked it up, "Sanjo-san? Okay. Excuse me," she told us and left the room.

"She probably has a new concert coming up," Dad said. Mom came back, "I'm having a new concert!"

"You called it, Dad." He smiled.

"It's going to be in Kyoto, so I have to leave for about two days," she informed us. I thought about her manager's name.

"Hey, does Sanjo-san have anything to do with Karen and Jun?"

"Of course. She's their aunt," Mom said obviously.

_DUH!_

"O-Oh," I replied dumbly. My mom smiled.

"She doesn't go by 'Sanjo' anymore. I only call her that to tease her," She looked at me worriedly, "I hope I don't miss much while I'm gone. I'll call everyday, okay?"

"Don't worry, Honey," Dad ensured," We'll be fine."

We finished eating, so I headed upstairs to take a shower. Afterward, I headed to bed.

"Mom! I'm going to bed, okay?" I yelled.

"You finished your shower? Would you like a glass of milk?" she asked.

"Why would I want that?"

"I was told it felt really good after a shower," she answered.

"I wonder who told you _that._" I muttered to myself. "No thanks!" I yelled back.

After I was snug in my pajamas, I climbed into my bed. I remembered the feeling I had today on stage and prayed.

_Please God, make that happen again. Let me live my life my way. Let me be able to feel that sensation again. Let me be who _I _want to be._

I turned off my lamp and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with an egg in my bed.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? The egg is so totally cute! Itz background is a light yellow, then there's a thick, wavy, orange line. On the middle of the line is a yellow star, with little things sticking out of it. then on the start thingy is a mic.**

**Elaine: Ooo! Very nice! I wonder what my egg would look like.........**

**Zadie: Mine would be the awesomest in the world!**

**Elaine: U wanna bet?**

**Zadie: You think yours would be better than _mine_?**

**Elaine: It would be the best!!!!**

**Zadie: Well, you can just-**

**Alice: OKAY BYE!!!!! (plz review!!!)**


	4. What Happened?

**A/N: HIHI!!! i take long to uplaod, dont i? srry people!!! i'll try harder but there's SO MUCH HOMEWORK!! which reminds me...oh well!!! so, watcha been up to? watevs. okay i'll be giving presents to reviewers every chapter due to some complaints *glares at zadie* *zasdie smiles stupidly* *shakes head in dissaproval* anyway, here are my reviewers!!!**

**Elaine the Ever-Blue Alchemist:** okay, before anything, HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!!!! cant wait for tomarrow right?! GO ELAINE!!!! *giggle* this A/N right here is part of ur b-day present, heck, this whole chapter can be if u want it to!! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!!!(again...HA! I SED IT BEFORE ANYONE ELSE!!!) thnx for saying itz fun to read my story!! i luvs u so much!! u win.......THE ACTUAL TADASE HOTORI-KUN!!! * crowd cheers as tadase walks on stage*

**Tadase:** What am I doing here? Oh well, i dont care...Happy Birthday, Elaine!!!

**Me: Oh you'll love it here, Tadase. ur in this chap!!! one more time HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELAINE!!!!**

**Zadie Rose:** GIVE ME A BIGGER REVIEW!!! I IS SORRY!!! R U HAPPY?! JUST GIVE ME A BIG REVIEW!!!! u win......Ikuto!!!! i'm too lazy to make him say anything but he might in the next chap!

**Angel of Randomosity:** YEA! SHUGOI!!! thnx for reviewing!!!!! u win.........Amu!!! she might say stuff too later!

**xXKaminari-TsubasaXx:** thnx so much for the compliment!!!! u win.........Ran, Miki, AND Suu!!!!

**Kirameki Kiseki:** i hope u keep readin!!! thnx for reviewing!!! u win.........Nadeshiko!!! and she's SUPER COOL!!!!

**MoonlitXAngel:** i kno u didnt review, angel, but thats cuz u werent on for like EVER!!!! no worries! u win.......Utau!!!!!!

**Me: Okay people i'm in a rush so i cant have zadie's randomness here right now!!! ONTO THE CHAP!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_What did I do? _I screamed, just a bit.

"EEEYAAAHH!"

Both my mom and dad burst into the room, instantly spotting the egg.

"HA!" my mom gloated at my dad, "I told you it would come soon!"

"Utau, honey, is this really the right time?" my dad asked.

"Right, sorry." They walked to my bed.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"You wished for it," Dad answered.

"I didn't wish to become a chicken!!!" I shrieked, panicking. Was it possible I had done something to cause this?

"It's nothing like that," Mom said, "You just wished for your true self."

"So, I got an Easter egg?" I questioned.

"No, inside is your real character," Dad explained.

"I can't wait to see what kind of Guardian Character it is!" Mom squealed.

"Guardian...Character...?"

"I have to leave to the airport now, but take this note to the Chairman and he'll explain it." She started scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Okay..." I answered.

"I'll even call more frequently now, okay? At lunch break, after school, before bed, I promise."

"Okay, Mom, you can go now. I can handle this." I ushered her to the door.

"I'll miss you!" She hugged me, kissed Dad, and then left.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Dad asked.

"Yup. Totally," I answered.

"Okay, Kiddo. But you can always talk to us," he encouraged.

"I know. I'm going to get ready for school, okay?" He nodded and left. I stared angrily at the egg, "You're causing us a lot of problems, you know."

Even so, I wrapped it in cloth three times before carefully placing it in my bag.

After changing into my school uniform, I eyed the lock I had left on my desk. I thought about it and decided to put it in my bag too.

I headed downstairs and smelled breakfast.

"Eggs?" I asked warily. My dad laughed.

"Don't worry! No eggs whatsoever!" Dad exclaimed. _Phew._

I sat down to the warm smell of pancakes and bacon, "Yes!"

"I knew you'd be happy, Kiddo," Dad came to the table so we could eat, "You feeling okay about your egg?"

"Yeah, it's not like I can change anything now. I wished for it, right?" I answered.

"If you wished for it, were you not being yourself? Or was there something you wanted to improve?"

I took a deep breath, "No, I wasn't being myself. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Once that egg is born, you probably won't have to worry about things like that anymore. Now finish you breakfast so you can go to school," he smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." I finished the last of my food and headed for the door. "Bye!"

Once I was at school, I headed straight for the chairman's office. When I opened the door, he looked as if he'd been waiting for me.

"Hello, Miss Souma," he said.

"Uh, hi..." I waved weakly.

"Your father tells me you have a friend." _So that's how he knew._

"Y-Yeah, what exactly is it?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, I expect your parents already told you the basics, am I right?" he asked smoothly.

"I-I guess..."

"Do you have your egg with you now?"

I pulled out the egg and the note my mom had written, "My mom told me to give this to you."

He quickly read it and took a long look at my egg. "Quite an interesting egg."

"Really?"

"Yes, Amu sure knows a Joker when she sees one," he commented.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"My wife, and the former Joker," he replied.

"Joker? Is that an extra chair?" I asked, remembering the letter from the Guardians.

"Yes. And all of the other members of the Guardians each have their own Guardian Characters as well."

"What are Guardian Characters?"

"They are your own would-be selves. They are born from the desire of wanting to find yourself. They carry their bearer's dreams."

"Oh."

"Why don't you stop by the Royal Garden during lunch break?"

"Sure." I picked up my egg and headed for my classroom so I could wonder what was up with my egg until I met the Guardians, yet again.

* * *

**A/N: OKAAAY!!!! PLZ REVEIW!!!!! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY ELAINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. New Obstacle

**A/N: I AM BORED!!!!!!!!!!! *sigh* can nothing amuse me? I kno! Um……I lost it. Oh and some people in this review list are crazy *glares at zadie* *AGAIN* jeez, ur crazy…so, in this chap, we get to meet more shugo charas!!! I'm gonna start calling them shugo charas not guardian characters. And now….ONTO THE REVIEWERS!!!**

**Strawberry Cake With Ice-Cream**: thnx for reviewing!! Ur username Is really cool!! To you, I give you…………Rima!!!! She's so adorable!

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist**: OMG UR SO COOL!!!!!!! Isn't Tadase amazing? Ur so amazing that u get…………Kairi Sanjo!! Kairi is my fav dude!!! He's so hot!!! I LUV HIM!!

**Angel of Randomosity**: yes, very eggy indeed. U win…………Yaya!!! I luv her spazzyness!!

**MoonlitXAngel**: I'm very sorry to inform you Angel, but sadly, Zadie's was MUCH longer… :( try hard!! Zadie had close to 400 words in hers...she's crazy. U win…………Nagihiko!! He's just as cool as Nadeshiko, btw, they'll be 2 different people here!

**Zadie Rose**: U R SUCH A CRAZY FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How does all of that pass through ur head?!?! Where do u get those ideas?!?! "beautiful kitty babies"?!?! UGH!!! SO MUCH WRONG!!!! U win…………Yoru!!!!!! Nya~

**Me: HI GUYS!!! I hope u enjoy this!!**

**Zadie: I better enjoy this!**

**Elaine: BE NICE!!! OR FACE MY FISTS!!**

**Zadie: Yea...I'm older than u...u kno that right?**

**Elaine: BRING IT!!!**

**Me: okay, someone obviously had caffeine... Onto the chappy! OH! and there's a surprise at the end!!!**

* * *

It was finally lunch break so I headed for the so-called "Royal Garden".

The Royal Garden was a large, glass dome filled with dozens of plants.

"Hello?" I could have sworn I heard an echo.

"Akira-tan?" Karen came up beside me, "What are you doing here? Want some snacks?"

"Uh, no thanks. The chairman sent me." I answered.

"Really?!" Her face lit up. She called behind her, "Ryou-kun!"

"What's the matter, Sanjo-san?" a familiar voice called, slightly exasperated. He looked up at me, "Oh, Souma-san, hello."

"Hi. Uh, I was told you guys had some of these." I showed him my egg. His eyes widened, but other than that, he didn't seem very surprised.

"Oh my gosh!" Karen gushed, "A Shugo Chara!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what it's called." I commented.

"Would you like to come and sit down?" Ryou offered as he motioned to a round, white table with five chairs around it. Adrienne, followed by Jun, came, too.

We all sat down and Adrienne brought some tea she had made herself.

"We should probably start off by showing her our Shugo Charas." Jun suggested.

"You're right," Ryou said as he turned his head, "Itsoki! Bring the others!"

Four tiny figures floated to the center of the table.

The first, I wasn't sure how to describe. He had the same hair as Ryou and the Chairman, only his was a pale blue. His outfit might have been said as a servant. With a tie and vest and everything. He smiled warmly, as if to welcome you wherever. Yet still, with that humble look, he had a sense of pride and confidence. I liked him a lot.

Following behind was a girl with long, straight hair colored a deep violet. Her bangs gently parted at the side. She wore black combat boots, a black, lace-up vest over a purple, plaid shirt and dark jeans with chain belts on each hip. On her arms were black, fishnet, fingerless gloves with purple bands at each end.

After that, was a boy I assumed was Jun's. He had Jun's soft, green hair, but it wasn't neat like Jun's, just the opposite. It was ruffled, but in a cute, almost on purpose kind of way. He wore , and seemed very laid back. The thought of how different he was from the Jun standing before me almost made me laugh. Were all the Guardians unsatisfied with the way they were now?

Lastly, a ballerina floated in. She had long, pastel-green hair that was pulled up into a tight bun with a large, dark green bow. Small strands of hair fell down, curving around her face. She wore lace-up ballet flats and a white, frilly dress that also had a large, dark green bow, around the her tiny waist. Her smile was wide and looked identical to Karen's.

"Hello. Welcome to our Royal Garden. My name is Itsoki. I am Ryou's Shugo Chara," the tiny servant said, smiling a cute smile.

"My name is Zadie," the purple one smiled devilishly, "Adrienne is my bearer." **(A/N: OMG. "Zadie", where have you heard _that_ before?)**

"I'm Kirio and I belong to Jun." The laid-back character said smoothly.

"Hi! I'm Canon!" The ballerina twirled cheerfully, "Karen is Canon's owner!"

"Uh, hi," I pushed my egg toward them, " This is my Shugo Chara, but she's not born yet." They started playing around the egg, ushering it to come out.

"So..." I started, "Who wants to tell me when this egg is going to hatch?"

"Well," Jun said, pushing up his glasses, "That will happen as soon as you fully believe in it."

"I see..."

"Did you bring the lock with you?" Adrienne asked.

"Yeah," I pulled out the lock from my bag, "What is it?"

"That is the legendary _**Humpty Lock**_," Ryou said, "It's been passed down each generation to the Joker of the Guardians."

"I'm guessing this means you want me to become this Joker?" I huffed.

"Of course, Akira-tan!" Karen giggled.

"Will you?" Adrienne eyed me carefully.

"I'm not really sure..."

"PLEEEAAASE!!!" Karen whined.

"I don't think begging will convince me." I said.

"Why don't you give her that egg carrier?" Jun looked pointedly at Adrienne.

"Oh, right!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a small, white box with gold trimming. On it, there was a small, golden chain that could be connected to a bag or pants loops.

"What is it?" I wondered aloud. Adrienne opened the latch.

"You can put your egg in here. There's even a spot for the Humpty Lock."

"Wow. Thanks," I placed my egg and the lock in it, "But what exactly do the Guardians do?"

"Well, of course, we help the students and help around the school, but we also have... _other _concerns." Ryou answered.

"One of the main ones right now having to do with the fact that we believe that Easter is attempting to find a new _Embryo_." Jun added.

"Easter? Embryo?"

"Right," Adrienne jumped in, giving Jun a cautious glare, before quickly returning her attention to me, "Easter is a company that tries to use the energy of X-eggs to find the Embryo. The Embryo was believed to be a magical hearts' egg that could grant any wish. Throughout the years, the true power of this egg has been questioned and sought by many."

"And what are X-eggs?"

"X-eggs are bad eggs!" Karen exclaimed, "They're extracted from hearts' eggs when someone loses faith in their dream."

"Okay," I replied, "Well, this is kind of new for me so, could you guys give me a day to decide?"

"Sure," Ryou replied. He gave me a sympathetic smile, "I'm certain this must be a lot to take in, huh?" I nodded sheepishly.

"You can tell us your decision tomorrow when Karen and I take you out." Adrienne stated.

"Yay!" Karen squealed.

"O-okay. Bye, then." I picked up my bag and walked out. _I sure have a lot to think about._ I chose then to look up and come face to face with what I assumed was an egg, considering it was completely black and had a giant white 'X' over it.

"What the heck?!" It started to float away so I chased after it. It was much faster than I thought, but I kept up with it. Finally, it stopped in a clearing in the mass of trees I had discovered yesterday.

"So you fell for my trap. I thought I smelled the Humpty Lock."

I turned around to see a middle-school boy with jet black hair.

* * *

**A/N: SUSPENSEFUL, RIGHT?!?! u guys can ask any questions, i just might not answer them all...I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAP!!! its like my FAVORITE CHAP!!!! Hey, i think this is the longest one yet!**

**Me:** Okay, now for a new segment of this story……..ONLINE TALK SHOW!!!! (starring all the characters given out)

**Me:** All right!!! I am ur lovely host!! Now, without further ado, lets bring out our guests!!! *motions to stage right*

***Tadase, Ikuto, Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu, Nadeshiko, and Utau walk onstage in awesomely cool outfits* *audience screams***

**Me:** Hi everyone! Please, have a seat!

**Zadie:** PRIIIIIIINCE!!!!! *not heard over roar of fan girls* *sob*

**Me:** So, lets take some questions from the audience, shall we? *looks around* You! In the cat ears!!

**Zadie:** ITZ ME!!!

**Me:** Crap!

**Zadie:** This question is for Tadase!! Do you feel bad to be compared to your obviously gay cousin?

**Me:** *groans*

**Tadase:** Um, you mean Tsukasa? He's not gay…he's nice. I very much enjoy living up to his example.

**Zadie:** BO-RING! I'm outta here, oh just one thing, PRINCE!!

**Me:** NOOO!!!

**Tadase:** *little crown appears* WHAT?! PRINCE?! I AM NO MERE PRINCE! I AM YOUR KING!!!

**Me:** ZADIE!!!

**Ikuto:** Hehe…Kiddy-King is back…

**Elaine:** OMG LOOK EVERYONE IS HERE!!! I LUV U ALL!!

**Utau:** You guys are so immature…

**Me:** Oh dear, we'll hafta finish this in the nxt chap! See ya! Review!!


	6. Amulet Star

**A/N: hello! srry itz been SOOOOOOOOOO long. but i partially blame this on zadie, my "editor-in-cheif-whos-gonna-get-fired-if-she-doesnt-hurry!" yea, but still, she does deserve some credit. a lot of the edits she does makes the story sound a whole lot better. but still, HURRY UP!! so yea, my apologies for the VERY late upload, i hate myself for that!! so yea... i'm a bad person!! srry!**

**Angel of Randomosity: yea i kno, we're all crazy. but yes, u r completely right wen u say that zadie is one of the craziest of them all. she's strange...o.O well, thnx for ur nice comments. yea, well i dont think tadase hates cats, its somthin else... good job! but so fabut i hate to break it to u, ur review was only 118 words, my highest review is around 400 words...u get PEPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MoonlitXAngel: WOW. just...wow...awesome review!!! unfortunately tho, u cannot hav ikuto...and i think i already gave kukai away didnt i...? well, if not, U GET KUKAI! oh and, yea ur awesome!**

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: thnx a lot! yea, didnt i totally suck this up by not uploading fast enuf? gosh, i need more freetime! sooooooooo WRITE MY HAPPINESS! (and that goes for the actual uplaoding too! ) u get......uh.......um........er........did i giv away dia? I NEED TO MEMBER THINGS! well, u can hav her! :3**

**ZadieRose: geez! write me a review will ya?! it feels empty not havin an awesome one from u! so yea....u dun get none cuz u dun write me a review! :**

**Me: onto the chapeter!!! ( i stole that word from zadie, the freak... )**

**Zadie: HEY!**

**Elaine: *giggles***

**Me: heh..**

* * *

"W-who-" I started.

"Am I?" he finished for me, "You don't need to know. Now, where's the Humpty Lock?"

"Why would you care?"

"Fine, if you're not going to tell me..." He stalked over to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked worriedly.

"Just stay still and be quiet."

He started to touch my back slowly.

"G-Get off!"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" He muttered in my ear. He was feeling all around my back and waist until his hand fell on the egg carrier, "Bingo."

He pulled off, making a big show of taking his hand off, too.

"G-Give it back, you p-pervert!" I shrieked.

"Aw, don't call me names," he said in mock despair. Then he grinned at me, "But I can't give this back to you, it might be the Embryo."

"I don't care! Give it BACK!" I reached for the box. He tried to move, but all it did was knock the box out of his hands. My egg and the Humpty Lock fell out. We both reached for them. I caught the egg and he snatched the lock.

"If you're gonna fight, then..." a dark light glowed around his hand and an onyx, double-edged sword appeared. "Dark Barrage!" He slashed his sword and a purple light shot straight at me.

As it hit me, I felt almost immobile. I couldn't even breathe for a few seconds.

"Will you give up now?" he asked icily.

"No!" He hit me again. I clutched my egg close to my heart. I fell to my knees, my entire body aching.

"Won't you give up already?" He laughed, "You're so helpless."

I looked at my egg. _My_ egg. My only choice.

"Help me," I whispered to it, "I believe in you!"

The egg glowed brightly before cracking in two.

"Ah!" a small figure squeaked her relief.

She had a short, frilly skirt under a shirt that crossed at her neck. She wore small, yellow flats and arm bands. Her hair was in a ponytail with small symbol in her hair; a star with sparks between each point. Lastly, in her hand was a small microphone.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked her timidly.

"My name is San! I'm your Shugo Chara!"

"It's not the Embryo?!" he yelled behind me.

"Akira-chan! Let's Character Transform!" San squealed.

"W-what?"

"I'll show you!" The symbol on her head shone brightly with the Humpty Lock. The lock floated out of his hands and landed in mine.

"Hey!" he yelled furiously.

"C'mon, Akira-chan!" San cheered.

"My heart, UNLOCK!" San went into her egg and into my heart, "Character Transformation: Amulet Star!" Suddenly, I was wearing a dress with a chain belt around my waist where the skirt began to flare out and the Humpty Lock hung from it like it didn't weigh a thing. I had armbands like San, but cloth flew down from them. I even had on her yellow flats, but one leg was laced up while there was only a band around the other. My hair was in a ponytail with the same star-shaped symbol.

"W-What is this?!" I shrieked.

"Fine. If you're going to play that game, so will _I._ Isamu!" Out of the trees, a small knight appeared. He was as small as San, but the way he held himself was actually...threatening. Not that I was scared of him.

"Character Transform!"

They went through the same magical process as us, but his outcome was like a complete opposite. He was suited in deep black armor over his chest, legs, and arms. He wore big, black boots that reached his knees and his gloves had spikes on the knuckles.

Now _him_ I was scared of.

Sword in hand, he jumped up and once again shouted, "Dark Barrage!"

My mic turned into a staff that I used to shield myself. It worked perfectly. He tried to hit me again and again. All I had to do was shield myself. But then my phone rang.

* * *

I decided to call Akira and make sure she was okay. It took a while, but she finally picked up.

"Hi, Sweetie!" I said.

"_Um, Mom? Now's not really a good time..."_ Akira answered nervously.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"_Uh.....egg hatched...lock glowed...creepy pervert...shooting me with-ACK! Almost got me there, you dumb knight!!! I'll call you back, bye!" _She hung up.

I dialed my phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Tadase? Yes, I think there's a situation."

* * *

Crap, he almost got me.

"Are you just going to keep avoiding me?" he asked irritably, "You're not putting up much of a fight."  
"What about you?! You're just doing the same thing over and over again!" I shot back.

"At least I'm doing _something_!" he answered.

"Akira-chan! Attack!" San encouraged.

I held up my staff and pointed it at him. "Sparkling Light!" A bright yellow beam shot straight at him. He jumped to the side at the very last minute, just barely dodging the attack.

"Hmph. That all you got?" he huffed, although he was clutching his side, "Dark Barrage!"

"Sparkling Light!" Both of our attacks hit each other, but his dissolved away as mine kept going.

"It's better than _yours_!" I commented. This seemed to tick him off, as he raised his sword and shot again. I used my staff to shield it, but I could feel more strength behind it. I was sure I was screwed, all because I had ended up with my mother's big mouth.

"Gentle Foray!" A golden light shot at him, blocking him from my view. I turned around to find Ryou holding an intricate-looking, golden scepter; the other Guardians following closely behind him, "Are you okay, Souma-san?"

"Uh, yeah." I replied, ever so smoothly.

"Whoa!" Karen squealed, "Akira-tan Character Transformed!"

"Impressive." Jun added coolly.

"Zadie! Character Change!" Adrienne called her floating friend.

"Alright!" A black rose appeared in Adrienne's hair and large, curved daggers in each hand.

"YOU!!! DIE!!! HERE!!!!!" She screamed as she ran towards the darkly clad pervert.

Whoa. That was _not_ how I had originally pictured Adrienne.

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" She lunged at him, but he dodged swiftly.

"Well then," he said, "I guess I have to go. But I'll be back." He changed back from his armored form and left through the trees with his Shugo Chara following him.

"YEAH, YOU _BETTER _RUN!" she screamed after him.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, having that horrible feeling that I had forgotten something.

"Useless!" the X-egg cried.

"Ah! H-how do I get rid of it?!" I asked frantically.

"I'll help you!" San said.

"Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Heart!" The egg was enveloped in hearts before being cleansed and floating away back to its owner.

Before I knew it, I had already changed back to normal. San floated around me giddily as the lock dropped to my hands.

"Look! A new Shugo Chara!" Canon squeaked.

"Hi! I'm San!" she answered cheerfully. Canon grabbed her hand and all the Shugo Charas started to play with one another.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked Ryou curiously.

"The Chairman informed us." he replied matter-of-factly.

_How does he know everything?! _"Oh. Thanks."

"Does this mean that you'll join?" Adrienne asked, who was now calm and back to whatever normal was.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I guess I kind of have to."

"Don't worry!" Karen comforted, "We'll still go shopping tomorrow! Karen really wants sweets!"

We all laughed. I guess this couldn't be to bad.

* * *

**A/N: so wait for the nxt chapter, k? i dont kno wen that'll be......PLZ REVIEW!**


	7. Akio Tsukiyomi

**A/N: I understand that i kinda havent uploaded in FOREVER, but my apologies...i had planned to upload some more this spring break, and it would have turned out awesome cuz no school, dad's out of town, more writing and computer time, BUT this is really the only time i've been on the computer since saturday. i hafta stay somewhere else that doesnt have a computer so yea, bummer. i hope you have a happy spring break!**

**MoonlitXAngel: **hey, thanx for all the nice compliments! uh, last time we talked, i think i ended up yelling so...sorry! i feel bad, hope u forgive me! ur story is awsome too! oh, and, i checked, and u actually DO have the biggest review for me! CONGRATS!

**Zadierose: **haha, you're not first! i luv u! i think that u noticed the mistakes u left, cuz i sure didnt! and, yeah, we do suck at descriptions...except for that upcoming one in the next chapter!!! keep writing more!!

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **hey buddy! sorry i cant talk all this week! i really wanted to talk to you but zadie's nagging me about this so i cudnt! T.T oh, and so you know, yesterday, i finished that ball scene that i was workin on for your story! itz AWESOME! i cant wait until u read it!!! luv ya!

**Alice (Me): HAPPY SAINT PATRICKS DAY!!!!!!**

**Zadie: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**Elaine: **Um...?

**Alice: It's an inside joke, don't be scared....ENJOY THE CHAP!**

* * *

After school, I called my mom to ensure her that I was okay. I went through it all when I went home and had to explain it to my dad. Of course, when I explained it to him, I left out the _pervert_ part.

I climbed up the stairs and into my room, San following behind me.

"I'm going to go to sleep now. Where do you sleep?" I asked, looking around, "Should I get you a sock?"

"I sleep in my egg!" San said.

"But you-" Suddenly her egg appeared next to the still-smiling San.

"'Night!" she squealed before disappearing into her egg.

I was going to have to get used to her. Whatever. I pushed the thought aside and went to bed.

* * *

The next day I woke up, and looked at my clock. 10:18.

Crap! I slept in an extra hour or so and my friends would be here any minute. I quickly got ready to have a good day shopping. Or at least hoped so. What was I supposed to expect, really?

I put on my favorite mix of purple and black clothing. A black tank top, with a dark purple shirt that hung low, hence the tank top. An adorable black, pleated skirt was around my waist under a purple checkered belt. I quickly stripped on long black socks and boots. I found an old jacket with different shades of purple on it. I hadn't seen it in a while but it matched my outfit perfectly. Accessories included a black headband and a black lacy choker. I remembered the Humpty Lock and strapped to my belt. I was lost in its intricate diamonds when San popped out of nowhere.

"Come on!" she demanded.

"Not now, San," I told her. "We have to wait until they get here. But don't worry, that could be any second..."

"Fine," she pouted. I wondered how much trouble she would cause me as I walked downstairs. Well, _I _walked. She floated.

Suddenly, the door burst open and my "oh-so-calm" mother came running through, practically tripping on her luggage. "What happened?! Tell me _everything_!" she shrieked at me.

Sadly, I had to go through the same process I went through with my dad. Only this time, she interrupted every five minutes to ask questions. I sighed, remembering that I shared her traits.

I was just about to explain that stupid boy when the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" San shouted. Oh, dear.

Behind the door was Adrienne and Karen with their, uh, Shugo Charas waiting for us.

"Ready?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, just hold on a sec," I replied. As I walked back to my mom, San floated out the door, eager to play. I was pretty sure she'd be fine leaving me here.

"Who is it? Is it Sanjo-san?" my mom asked.

"No, it's my friends. I kind of promised them I'd hang out today, but I promise you I'll tell you the rest later." I hoped she wouldn't be the spazzy mom I knew she was.

"Sure, have fun!" she smiled.

_Yes!_ "Thanks! See you later!" I managed to get out the door without screaming.

"So, where do you want to go first?" I asked.

"We could go to that old ice cream parlor," Adrienne offered.

"Dessert before lunch?" Karen asked mischievously, "That's fine!"

It was a quick walk to the shop and we chatted and joked the whole way.

Walking in, I laughed at Karen's impersonation of her brother, Jun.

When I averted my eyes from her hilarious face, I instantly spotted him. It was the boy from yesterday. Anger filled inside me. I was going to get answers.

"_You!"_ I yelled at him.

His head shot up from his gaze at the laptop on the table. "Huh?"

"It _is _you! You're that boy from yesterday!"

"Excuse me but, do I know you?" he seemed confused. I wasn't buying it.

"Of course you do! Don't pretend like you don't!" I shouted at him.

"Listen, I really don't have time for this, so could you please _leave_?"

I was so fed up with this. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. "And _that_ was for what you did to me!"

"What the heck?!" he yelled, holding his cheek.

Adrienne and Karen came attracted to the commotion I was making. I'm sure others would have noticed if we weren't the only the ones there. Adrienne instantly recognized him. The black rose reappeared.

"WHAT I SAID YESTERDAY WASN'T A THREAT! IT WAS A _PROMISE_!!!" Her daggers absolved into her hands.

Scared of Adrienne, the boy took a few steps back. "What in the world is wrong with you?!"

"Would you stop kidding around?!" I yelled back at him.

San floated up to my head. "Akira-chan?"

"_Yes_?"

"This is not the same boy, Akira-chan," she said casually. An alarm went off in my head.

"What?! It has to be! He looks _exactly_ the same!" I shouted, my turn to be confused.

"Well, I don't sense the same Shugo Chara. And his heart is different," San said matter-of-fact.

"B-but..." Suddenly, I had an idea. I grabbed San by her tiny little collar and pulled her up to the boy's face. "Do you know what this is? Can you even see it?" I resisted laughing as San smiled innocently.

"Of course," he said.

"Do you have one of your own?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah...Why do you care?" he asked suspiciously.

I certainly could do without his attitude.

"Well, do you have it with you? What does it look like?"

"I don't have it with me, but it looks like a knight, I think," he answered.

"Then you must know me!" I shrieked, angry again.

"A white one," he finished, ignoring my outburst.

This was so confusing.

"Wh...what?!"

"You heard me, now leave me alone!" he shouted.

Behind me, the door opened. I spun around, my scruffy orange hair getting in my face. San turned too, with her curious eyes. The face I saw seemed...familiar.

The man looked at me, to the boy, and even San. His eyes widened. "Oh, God..." the man said, "_This_ is what Utau was talking about..."

"You know my mom?" I asked.

"She's my sister," he said simply.

The boy spun me back around. "You know my dad?! What are you, a stalker?!"

"No! Actually, I'm as confused as you are!" I turned back to the man who's face rung a bell. "Your sister? But mom told me her only brother moved away and never talks anymore..."

"Yup! That's me!" A smirk crept along his face followed by a guilty frown. "Except we actually do live here, she just doesn't know it."

"You've been hiding from your own sister?!" the boy asked incredulously.

"Son, your aunt is not normal..." the man answered warily.

"How come I've never met her? Wait...You said your sister was in a mental _institution_!" the boy said.

"What?! My mother is top idol Utau Hoshina!" I yelled.

The boy once again turned on his father, "You said Utau Hoshina didn't exist!"

"What lies have you been telling about my mother?! Who are you, anyway?!"

"Well, I can see you get that bossiness from your mother..." he muttered, then laughed and ruffled my hair. "I'm your uncle, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Now I remembered! Memories of my mom talking about him flooded my mind. But what about his son...?

I pulled the boy by the collar. "And who is he?"

"That's my son, Akio," he replied.

"Hey!" He freed himself from my grasp. "Shouldn't I get to ask any questions?!" He looked at me, "Who are you?"

"Akira Souma, and apparently your cousin," I answered.

"And what about what you were talking about?" he went on.

I crossed my arms, sighing. "I met a boy yesterday with the exact same face as yours. I don't know why that happened but it did. Then something...happened," I shifted, remembering that moment, "And I wanted answers. I guess I mistook him for you, sorry."

Ikuto's eyes grew wide and the blood drained from his face. "You what...?"

"How is that even possible?" Akio wondered aloud. "I only have a little sister," his face turned to stone, "Right, Dad?"

His father ignored him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Tell me exactly what happened yesterday," Ikuto said solemnly.

"Well, yesterday, my Shugo Egg appeared. I found an X-egg and followed it. It led me to a boy that looked exactly like Akio, but apparently wasn't. That's when San hatched. He has a Shugo Chara, too. His was a black knight. We both had to transform and fight. He wanted my Humpty Lock and said something about an 'Embryo'. Eventually, he lost and left with nothing. That's all," I finished, only hoping he knew all those terms.

Ikuto sighed deeply then took hold of his son's shoulders. "Akio, you have a twin brother."

* * *

**A/N: Was it awesome? was it a cliff-hanger? hopefully it was! plz review! i'll try my best to get the next one out soon! (btw, this was my longest chapter ever! 2,042! i know, itz sad) Again, Happy Saint Patricks Day!**

**Zadie:** *tries to hold laughter*

**Elaine: **I dont wanna know....

**Alice: Not really.....BYE! :3**


	8. They're Back!

**A/N: Hey pplz! this is one of my favorite chaps! i wanna ask you guys if you can give me feedback on the little girl in this chap and wen i tlk about her more! and the lady of whom which you will meet! thnx! and, sorry, but no time for presents!**

**The one and only Mimi Cha: **thanks for the compliments! but my writing sucks! haha! :3

**Xx Sakura Love xX: **Thanks for all that constructive criticism! i really appreciate it! i'm really looking forward to your reviews! could you maybe tell me things i did wrong each time you review? thank ya!

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **'sup, buddeh? ARIGATO! U! i shall get zadie off her lazy butt! and have fun with that nap! p.s. ST. PATRICK'S DAY! LOL! *sigh* thursday was AWESOME! and i never knew capture the flag was so competitive... well at least w/ u! haha! u can get very scary... as u shud be! U

**MoonlitxAngel: **yes, ikuto is a big fat liar! PLZ FORGIVE ME! and i was pretty sure u already had "souma- ku-u-un" and u and zadie can have a battle-to-the-death for IKUTO!

Zadie: OH, GOD, NO! SHE'LL KILL ME!

Me: Well, there was that cookie incident that is strongly willing me to allow said battle...

Zadie: What cookie incident?

Me: THE ONE WHERE YOU ATE THAT ENTIRE COOKEI IN ONE BITE! THE COOKIE YOU KNOW I WANTED!!!

Zadie: ......that is irrelevant....

Me: What am i gonna do with you? also, Angel, i was thinkin about how you wanted a character and figured out what it shud be. next time u talk to zadie, ask her and she'll tell u. i kinda already have hair and eye color in mind, but if u prefer somethin, tell me. i also want to know how her personality shud be, so u decide!

**Zadierose: **Hey! we can't all be perfect like you, missy! haha, jk. but u shudnt say this ending is cliche cuz YOU told me this endin. hopefully, it isnt cliche at all, just funny. and yeah, "ur child" is messed up. i need help with him tho... they're both crazy... plus the little one... *sigh* ur freakin entire family is messed up! oh, remember? "yeah, Akio's ours son... And then we had her!!!!!" LOL

**Elaine: **pff, cookie...

**Me: I WANTED THAT COOKIE! on to the chapter, anyway!**

* * *

"_What_?! How can that-? Why would you-? Since when?!" Akio asked frantically.

"Uh, since you were _born_," Ikuto replied obviously.

"How come you didn't _tell_ me?!" he asked.

"You weren't supposed to know."

"I wasn't supposed to know about my own _brother_?!"

"Yes, I could have sworn I just said that."

"What drove you to give away your own son?!" Akio snarled.

"Why don't we talk about this at home?" Ikuto tried calming his son. "Akira, you and your friends should come too. This is really important so you girls call your parents. And Akira," he sighed, "I'll call your mother."

So that was settled. Ikuto drove us to his house.

* * *

As we stepped out of Ikuto's black mustang, I stared at the two-story gated house. It was simple, yet grand. After the gate a path surrounded by bushes led to the door. Ikuto swiftly opened it.

Inside, it was actually much like my own home. It was beautiful and simple and I felt comfortable there.

"Daddy, is that you?" a voice that sounded like wind chimes asked.

"Yes, Emiko. Come downstairs, sweetie," Ikuto called to her.

The pitter-patter of light footsteps echoed off the walls. Down the stairs came a little girl, maybe eight years old. She had curly, dark blue hair that framed her doll-like face. She was fair and pale, which brought out her rosy cheeks even more. Her eyes were almost as if they were crystals, dark green crystals. She wore a a dark red sundress which matched the rose pinned in her hair. Every inch of her was flawless. On a chain, the Dumpty Key hung around her neck.

"Emiko!" Akio yelled, "I told you to stop stealing my key!"

"But it's shiny!" she smiled and I swear the world stopped.

Of course, Akio wasn't fooled by her. "That's not a good enough reason!" he stomped over to her and just as he was about to take the key away from her, a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Don't touch her," Adrienne said with authority (and steel) in her voice. Apparently, she had grown fond of Emiko in the last _five seconds_.

"B-but that's my key..." Akio replied, obviously scared.

"It doesn't matter," Adrienne enforced through gritted teeth. "She can do whatever she wants!"

Emiko took off the necklace, still smiling and gracing the earth, then handed it to Akio. "Nii-san can have it for now."

"You see what you did?! She's so nice she gave you your key back! You should be _ashamed_! Hmph!" Adrienne crossed her arms and turned away.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Karen asked Ikuto.

"Nah, I usually either let them battle it out or have Rynn take care of it," Ikuto replied with a shrug. What a great father.

"What is all this yelling?" a woman's voice called. As she strode into the room, a small smile crept across Ikuto's face. Her bright green eyes shone, just as much as her daughter. Her long pitch black hair was tied in an elegant bun. Her clothes matched her hair and was complimented by a gold necklace and a simple ring.

"Mama!" Emiko ran up to the woman cheerfully. The woman laughed and carried her up into her arms.

"I was wondering where you ran off to!" Her smile was friendly and welcoming. She glanced at me staring at her, Karen looking quizzically at her, and Adrienne shooting murderous glares at Akio.

"Are you Utau's daughter...?" She studied me and my friends.

I nodded proudly. Her face paled.

"D-does that mean...that she's coming here?"

"Um, yes." Geez, what was so wrong about my mother?

Just then, the door bolted open.

"IKUTO?! WHERE'S IKUTO?!" my mom screamed. Dad was trying his best to hold her down, but was, sadly, failing.

I turned towards Ikuto, who was wimpily hiding behind Akio. "Hello, Utau... It's been a while."

She ran to Akio and hugged him. "Oh, you look just like your father! You're so cute!"

"Suffocating...me..." Akio choked out.

Mom tossed him aside and tried to hug Ikuto but he dodged her glomp. This repeated several times before my mom sniffled, "Why does this keep happening?"

Ikuto ruffled her hair. "You know I love you, Utau. Just calm down."

She sniffled again, but nodded and smiled.

Akio, who was now next to me was amazed...or frightened. "_That's_ your mom?"

"I...I just don't know anymore..."

"Well, we have so much to talk about!" Mom squealed.

Suddenly, I realized something I hadn't seen before. "Mom?"

"Yes?" she asked cheerfully.

"Since when do you where angel wing clips?"

She gently touched her hair. "When did...?"

"UTAU!" two voices squealed. I looked around, but couldn't find where they came from.

"...Eru..? ...Iru...?" My mom asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Instantaneously, two eggs appeared before her. One was pink and white, the other purple and black. They cracked open at the same time, revealing an angel and a devil, who floated to hug my mother's face.

She hugged them back tightly. "It's been so long... I've missed you so much! Wait... Why are you here?!"

Iru laughed; the sound was cute and evil. "Actually, we have no idea! Our eggs just fell around us, then 'poof' here we are."

"That's strange... You weren't supposed to come back."

"What's wrong?" Akio asked.

"Are we getting our Shugo Charas back?" Dad asked.

"There may be only one way to find out." Akio's mother pulled out a cat toy from a nearby drawer.

"Wait, when did you...?" Iktuo breathed.

"Here, kitty!" She wiggled the toy in front of him.

Small cat ears appeared in Ikuto's hair as he jerked his head towards the toy.

"NYA~! YORU'S BACK, NYA~!"

A black egg with cat heads around the side popped up and hatched, revealing a tiny dark blue cat.

"I betcha missed me, nya~!"

"It worked!" Rynn cried.

"My turn! Ikuto! Pass me a soccer ball!" my dad shouted.

Ikuto returned with a classic soccer ball. He threw it in my dad's direction and he caught it perfectly with his foot, then propped it up in the air. A gold star absolved into his hair as he laughed and smiled earnestly. I was gonna die at how childish my parents were acting.

Now an egg hovered in front of my father. It was a gold star in the middle of an orange circle in the middle of a blue egg. When it hatched, a mini-soccer player popped up.

"Looks like you need some practice, Kukai!" it teased and gave him a thumbs up identical to the one my dad always gave me.

"What about me? I miss Luna and Lucia, too!" Akio's mother seemed genuinely disappointed. Ikuto comforted her.

"Why don't we call the others?" my mom suggested.

"Got it covered," Karen informed, already punching in numbers into her cellphone.

"Do you think they're experiencing the same thing?" Ikuto asked. He turned to Karen, "Could you ask if they've noticed anything …strange?"

"Sure thing."

"Are you also calling Adrienne's parent's? And Tadase's home?"

"Yup. I've got everyone's numbers. Even yours."

"...And where did you get that from?"

"Your wife," Karen said nonchalantly.

"When?!"

"Just now. I was curious and she, apparently, was more than happy to discuss anything having to do with Mrs. Hotori."

"Umm..?" Ikuto turned to his wife.

"Well she asked and I told her..." Akio's mother trailed off.

"Not only that, she just had to give me a full-out description of Mrs. Hotori. It was quite lengthy, I must say..." Karen explained.

Akio's mother blushed. "Hehe..."

"Wait a minute!" My mom exclaimed. "You still talk to _them?!_ You hide from _me _yet you still see _them?!_" She put her hand to her forehead in mock despair. "Oh, I see. So this is what it's come to. You don't love your sister anymore. It's okay, just let me _crumble_ in peace."

Was I going to grow into that dramatic personality? I shuddered.

Dad put his arms on my mom's shoulders in exasperation. "Utau, honey, this is why they hide. Now, please calm down." She huffed, but didn't argue.

"Okay, my parent's said nothing's wrong and want to know if they can come over. The same with Adrienne's parent's. They even asked Ms. Fujisaki. The Chairman is coming, too. Nothing's wrong with anyone else, though." Karen was actually reading off notes she took.

Ikuto sighed. "Maybe it's just my house… Yeah, let them come right now."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and before anyone made any move to answer it, the pink-haired woman I had met on my second day burst through the door. The Chairman and Ryou followed closely behind.

"Must _everyone _barge into my home?" Ikuto muttered.

* * *

**A/N: all right! thank y'all alot! plz review! also, that small girl i was talking about. im not completely sure how her personality should be. any ideas? no guarantees i'll use them, though. bye! happy easter!!!**

**Elaine: is there a joke invloved with that holiday, too?!**

**Zadie: Nope, it was just St. Patrick's Day!**

**Elaine: *sigh***

**Me: one more thing! if ya'll want a character in here like as a filler in the future of this fanfic, give me eye/hair color and personality and stuff and i'll try to put ur charcter in a filler! bye!!!**

*******


	9. Redo

**A/N: Okay. So I've re-read this all and seen it's crap )XD I'm going to re-do it all. It'll be along the same lines, but not as stupidly written. Sorry I've abandoned it for so long. Yeah… I'll get rid of everythign and uplaod the new first chapter again. Re-written. Until next time, if anyon eis actually out there. Let's hope I don't take so long.**


End file.
